1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a power storage system including one or more rechargeable battery cells and a method of driving the power storage system so as to prevent damage due to possible erroneous operations.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Because of possible environmental disruptions and limited natural resources, there are increasing interests in renewable power generation. However, generators may need to store power for efficiently use of the stored power during times of non-generation.
A power storage system can store generated power from new reproduction energy sources into a battery. It can also store power of a public utility's power plant in a battery by connecting the battery to the output of such a plant. Later on, the power storage system can supply the stored power back to the power plant or a downstream load.
After generated power from new reproduction energy sources or power of the commercial system is stored into a battery, the stored power can be retrieved when there is a power failure or when there is a problem on the power supply side. A device that stably supplies the stored power from a battery to a commercial generation system (or a load) is referred to as an uninterruptible power supply system (hereinafter, referred to as a UPS). In order to reduce data loss or information loss due to power failures, a UPS is usually used for computers or communication networks. In such a UPS, a power storage system is an essential constituent element.
A typical power storage system includes a battery and a power converter. The power converter converts power, which usually is stored in a battery, from one type to another type appropriate to a commercial generation system (or a load). Or it can convert power (e.g., generated from new reproduction energy sources) from a commercial generation system to power appropriate to the battery. The battery and the power converter are connected to each other. When the battery and the power converter are wrongly connected, a problem on a battery management system (hereinafter, referred to as a BMS) may occur. For example, the BMS may erroneously operate when it manages the battery, e.g., cell balancing charging and discharging.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.